injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: Peter Pan
Here is the second chapter of Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us. (Cut to Agrabah at night. Chapter 2: Peter Pan appears on the screen) (We see Peter Pan, Mulan, Simba, and Princess Merida are on top of one of the rooftops of one of the buildings in Agrabah. But this Agrabah is full of the Regime banners all of the buildings) Peter Pan: Agrabah... Sort of. Princess Merida:(kneeling down; overlooking the streets; pulls her hood up) So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth? Mulan: It could be either, old friend. We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or, events in our timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present. Simba: We have to determine which one. Fast. If Jafar's spell went off, we have to get back. Princess Merida: Disney Castle should picked up any anomalies, right? Mulan:(tries to make contact, but to no avail) Disney Castle might not even exist here. I can't make contact with them, my parents home, or Imperial City. Peter Pan: Well, we need to find out. Once me and Tink have restocked on Pixie Dust, we can get us there. Simba: The Pride Land archives. If this is an alternate timeline, I might find a record of the triggering event there. Princess Merida: And that's assuming there's even a Pride Lands here. Mulan: It's worth investigating, Merida. Let's you and I check things out here. Peter Pan:(to Tinkerbell) Tink, where's the nearest PDS? Tinkerbell:(rings)(translation: "The Darling's Mansion. London, England.") Peter Pan: Well, at least that hasn't changed...(to the others) Stay low, we'll be back asap. (A cutaway scene shows Peter Pan and Tinkerbell walking around the Darling's Mansion hallway while Tink helps him with directions) Peter Pan: Where did you say the container was? Tinkerbell:(rings)(translation: "Wendy's study. Left at the next hallway...")(stops and has a confused face)(rings again)(translation: "Third door on the left?") Peter Pan:(stops mid-track, equally confused) It's the fourth. (Peter and Tink hear some familiar voices from the hangar) Mr. Incredible (Regime): You're pretty tough, aren't you? Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) I am not afraid of you... Supers.... Violet Parr (Regime): Yes you are. I can feel it. Peter Pan:(to himself) Violet? Bob? Tinkerbell:(rings)(translation: "What's going on in there?") Peter Pan: I don't know, Tink. Stay hidden, I'll check it out. (As he looks inside the courtyard, he sees Regime Violet Parr, in a purple high tech suit with a hood and techno parts on her, and Regime Mr. Incredible, bald with a different looking suit, torturing Insurgency Gaston, who has a huge scar on his face, a missing arm, and badly injured leg) Violet Parr (Regime): This is your final chance to accept the High Emperor's amnesty, Gaston... Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) You mean get "re-educated" in your labor camp... Become just another puppet... Like you two....? Mr. Incredible (Regime): The boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Incredibles died in Thebes five years ago. Gaston (Insurgency): I had nothing to do with that, Parr! Mr. Incredible (Regime): Maybe not, but it doesn't matter, because you're still on the wrong side of the law. Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) ... Tell this... To your master...(spits on him) (Regime Violet Parr increases his torture, using her powers. But Peter had had enough of this and decides to shield him with his Pixie Dust) Peter Pan: Is this how things are done around here? Mr. Incredible (Regime): So you're Neverland and young again? Violet Parr (Regime):(sensing something is wrong) Dad, something's not right... He's Peter Pan... And yet.... Peter Pan: That's enough! You're done here! Mr. Incredible (Regime): Definitely not our Peter. Violet Parr (Regime): You feel his pain? Not yet, you don't. (Regime Violet Parr shocks Peter Pan and somewhat restrains him from moving as both go closer to him) Mr. Incredible (Regime): After we're done with Gaston, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Emperor? (But Peter creates a shockwave to break free, knocking down Regime Mr. Incredible in the process) Violet Parr (Regime): ENOUGH! Whoever you are... You're under arrest! (Round 1: Peter Pan vs Violet Parr (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Violet Parr decides to use the same tactic by binding him using her force field powers, but Peter knew this was coming, so he manages to use his magic to knock her back. This catches her off guard as Peter knocks her out cold before she counters his attack) Peter Pan: Guess I won't be getting anymore lip from her. That's usually Dash's job. (He then confronts Regime Mr. Incredible, who has just gotten up) Peter Pan: Now who's this High Emperor? The one who's turned you into a second-rate brute? Mr. Incredible (Regime): I'll show you second-rate.... Peter Pan: Talk! Bob! Now! Mr. Incredible (Regime): Alright. Let's talk about the mess of trouble you're in then... (He then fires a blaster at him Peter) Mr. Incredible (Regime): And how I'm about to knock your head sideways... (Round 2: Peter Pan vs Mr. Incredible (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Mr. Incredible tries to knock him down, but Peter manages to avoid it and shield himself. Regime Mr. Incredible tries various methods to try to take him down, but he assumes him wrong as he realizes he is not the same Peter he knows as Peter Pan manages to knock him out unconscious) Peter Pan: Head's still on straight, Bob.(motions for Tink to come out) Gaston (Insurgency):(weakly) Damn... Scum... (Peter and Tink then release Insurgency Gaston and try to help him) Gaston (Insurgency): You should've killed me... (Peter tries to help him up, but Insurgency Gaston pushes his hands away) Gaston (Insurgency): Get off me. Peter Pan: Look, I'm not with them- Gaston (Insurgency):(puts on a bionic arm and an exoskeleton leg) Whoever you are... They know you now... If they manage to hunt you down and catch you... You have hat it takes to turn down their amnesty? Peter Pan:(referring to the other two) Who are they working for, old man. Gaston (Insurgency): Who's the one person that can keep heroes like them in line? (Just then, the common Pixie Dust voices up) Mulan:(on Pixie Dust) Peter, are you there?! Peter! Peter Pan:(answers it) Mulan? Mulan:(on Pixie Dust) You better get back here, fast. Captain Hook's here. Peter Pan:(into Pixie Dust) Captain Hook?! Mulan:(on Pixie Dust) ''He's attacking citizens who are-'' Peter Pan:(into Pixie Dust) On my way.(hangs up) Me and Tink need to refill our Pixie Dust, then the three of us are gonna take a little trip-(turns around) (By the time he turns around, Insurgency Gaston has disappeared) (A cutaway scene changes back to Agrabah, where Mulan's shielding herself from Regime Captain Hook, but is caught by Regime Captain Hook's Yellow Pixie Dust hand that he creates. Regime Captain Hook looks about the same his counterpart, but with a different hat. Princess Merida tries to shoot him, but Regime Captain Hook pushes her with another Yellow Pixie Dust hand into the wall. He releases Mulan, and decides to go after Merida after taking a pirate axe from his back) Captain Hook (Regime): I'll be happy to see Princess Merida die all over again. (He throws his axe at her, but Peter Pan manages to arrive in time by shielding his ally by creating a green anvil with his Green Pixie Dust while appearing before Regime Captain Hook) Captain Hook (Regime): Mulan, Princess Merida and now Peter Pan? This night just keeps getting better and better. (Regime Captain Hook grabs a bigger axe and throws it at him, but Peter Pan uses his Green Pixie Dust to creating a bigger green anvil to block) Captain Hook (Regime): You amuse me, Pan. (He then takes out multiple daggers and attacks him, but Peter deflects them all. Then Regime Captain Hook takes out his blunderbuss to shoot him, but Peter pulls out his dagger and deflects it back at Regime Captain Hook. Then both Pixie Dust Wielders pull out their own swords, and clash with each other. Peter wins, and knocks him back. Finally, Regime Captain Hook shoots his cannon at him, but Peter dodges it) Peter Pan: Eat this, Codfish! (Peter uses his magic to telekinetically lift a bus wagon and slam it at him. Despite getting hit, Regime Captain Hook flies back to face him) Peter Pan: Oppressing Neverland isn't enough for you, Codfish? Captain Hook (Regime): The One Disney Government is similar to how I run my pirate crew at Neverland. An alliance was logical. So for now, I tolerate children. Even Peter Pan. Peter Pan: My counterpart has joined your side. Captain Hook (Regime): As do all who wish to live. (Round 3: Peter Pan vs Captain Hook (Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Captain Hook battles it out with Peter Pan, as Peter was shocked to learn that his counterpart has mended his relationship with him, without realizing that Regime Captain Hook's evil, during their confrontation. But Peter Pan wasn't aware that Hook had called for help, before Peter's counterpart arrives. However, Peter wasn't afraid of Hook, and manages to defeat Hook, knocking him down) Peter Pan: I'm resisting arrest, Cod Fish... again. (Peter flies down to Mulan to check on her) Peter Pan: You okay, Mulan? Mulan:(looks behind him) Peter? (Peter looks where Mulan's looking, as they see Peter's counterpart floating upon his arrival. But he's wearing pirate clothes, much to Peter's shock since Hook never mentioned this) Pirate Pan: Someone call me? Peter Pan:(horrified) You're with Hook's Crew now? Pirate Pan: Captain is right. Being a crook is better than being a loathsome brat. Peter Pan: So you ditched protecting the Lost Boys and joined pirating. The side of cowardice. (Pirate Pan tries to strike Peter with his cutlass, but Peter managed to counter with his dagger, as the two blades clashed) Pirate Pan: Category:Fan Fiction